Back to Highschool
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: So the teen titans are sent back to highschool they encounter what most consider the "highschool exeriance". R&R Multiple Pairings: Star/Rob, BB/Rae,Cy/BumbleB I don't own Teen Titans!
1. First Day

Okay so the Teen Titans are told to go back to highschool. They encounter many trials & pretty much typical things that all highschool students face. DRAMADRAMADRAMA~but not to mention some good things.

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. He could not believe that he the Boy Wonder had to go back to highschool. Robin was wearing black semi-skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, hightop converse, and

black sunglasses replaced his infamous mask. He took a deep breath as he grabbed his bookbag and walked out of his room. His teammates were waiting for him in the living room. Cyborg was

wearing one of his halogram rings and was sporting blue jeans and a black shirt with some vans~looking intimidating with his muscles bulging from under his shirt. Beast boy was still green, but now

sporting jeans and a very colorful shirt with some air forces. Then there was the girls: they looked the most different he would have to say. Raven was wearing a skirt! & then there was Starfire~she

looked stunning in her yellow dress and heels, her hair curled down.

"Team are you ready to...go to our first day of highschool?" sighed Robin.

"Yes! I am most excited to go to the school of learning."

"Ughhh...Must we go Robin!"

"..."

"Let's get rollin'! To the T-Car."

"One more thing. We should change our names, just in case." said Robin

Robin: I guess I'll use my real name. Richard Grayson. In short Dick.

Starfire: Hmm..I could use my real name too! It is Koriand'r.

Robin: Umm..Star how bout Kori Anders?

Starfire: That is most glorious! Yes that shall be my name!

Raven: I guess mine will be Rachel Roth...since my birth name was Raven.

BB: OOOH~I will be Garfield Logan! After my favorite childhood friend!

Cyborg: I guess I'll be Victor Stone. Vic.

Robin: Guess we're are set. Let's not be late for our first day guys...& try to act as normal as possible.

The teen titans set off to Jump City High.


	2. First Period RS & RBB

Robin and Starfire got of the R-Cycle as they parked next to the T-Car. Everyone stared at the new unfamiliar faces; of five beautiful teenagers. They made way as the Teen Titans walked into the building. The Titans stopped by the main office to grab their schdules. Luckily they all had the same lunch. Robin and Starfire just about had the same schdule other than the fact that starfire had home economics and Robin had woodshop for sixth period. Raven and BB had about the same schdule; ahhh to Raven's joy. They all went on there way as the first bell sounded, not wanting be late to first period.

Robin&Starfire were off to AP physics in the 300 building, BB & Raven off to art in the 500 building, and Cyborb went off to mechanics in the 900 building.

As Robin and Starfire walked into class every eye was one them. The teacher told them to introduce themselves; seeing that it was the middle of the school year.

Starfire: GREETINGS FELLOW STUDENTS! I am Korian~I mean I am Kori Anders and I am happy to make your aquaintances!

All the guys were all drooling over the pretty new girl. This made Robin twitch uncontrollably.

Robin: WELL! (he said bringing most of the attention back to him) I am Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick.

All the girls fainted as he ran his fingers through his perfectly geled hair. Starfire eyed them evily causing them to all squirm back into their seats.

Teacher: Well it's nice to have you guys please take the table behind . Please raise your hand.

Robin & Starfire could not believe their eyes. Kitten was here?! In their class! In their school!

Apparently Kitten was so dense she couldn't tell it was them and raised her hand daintily and said:

Kitten: OHHH Dick~over heree!

But apparently her liking for Robin did not change.

_Robin POV:_

I couldn't believe it. Kitten with her hell of annoying voice was here. He thought she was in jail with her father...Far...FAR away from him. I took Starfire's hand in his hand and walked to the table in the back. I couldn't help but feel relieved as everyone looked utterly upset. Well that got to keep them shut up for a while~

_Regular POV:_

Raven and BB were in Art class. The teacher not making them introduce themselves, but instead formally introducing them and let them begin the class project. BB conspicously changed his hands into a variety of animalsand dipping them into the paint making a artfully made collage of prints. Raven seeing this hit him in the back of the head.

Raven: Are you crazy beastboy? Robin said to TRY and be normal!

BB: Chill Rae~I won't get caught.

He winked as he said this.

Raven: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Raven turned 24 shades of red.


	3. Ohh fun

Thank youuu guys for the reviews (:

In mechanics:

Cyborg was working eagerly on a new hypertonic water resistant jet; meanwhile a pretty girl wearing black and yellow stripes was eyeing him. It was non other than BumbleBee.

She snuck up behind him &:

BumB:CYYYYBORGGGG!!!!!!!

This mad Cyborg shoot straight up into the hair and crash and break his stool.

Cyborg: Shhhh! Don't call me that. I'm Vic...Not Cyborg.

BumB: Whatever youuu say CyCY~

Cyborg could help but blush at the pet name she used. They secretly both had a crush on each other ever since that day day they met at Hive academy.

LUNCH-

Robin: Hey guys~I forgot how much school sucks!

Starfire: Really I found it to the much enjoyment.

Raven: Yeah it was really interesting to tell you the truth.

BB: YEAH! Dude, today was amazing so far.

Cy: Yeah look who i found is here too. BumB!!! Apparently she had to come back to Highschool too.

They all continued their conversation at a round table, enjoying their lunch. Then all of a sudden~~~

Kitten comes along & pretends to trip onto Robin's lap.

Kitten: Ohhh dick! You caught me. You deserve a PRIZEEEE! & thath would be taking me to the dance this Saturday.

Robin: NO way in hell am I ever gonna go with YOU! GET OFF!

He gently pushed her off (trying to be a gentleman).

Kitten: Ohhh dickypoo~Come on!!! It'll be fun.

She just kept prying.

Luckily~_RINGRINGRING_

Robin: Well sorry got to go to class.

He and the other titans ran out as fast as they could go.

Gym-

Coach: Well here you go Kori, Richard. Go change in the designated changing rooms.

Starfire began to walk with Robin into the Boy's locker room when~

Robin: Hey...uhhh Sta~Kori (he stopped saying Starfire after a boy came out) your room is over there with the sign that say womens.

Star: OHHH! okay i will see you in a little bit!

LATER:

Kitten happened to have gym with Star&Rob, & when she saw them talking together in a corner of the gym, she decided this was another opportunity to ask "Dick" out again.

Kitten: Ohhh~what a coincidence! We have P.E together Dickyy Poo! Soooo~ like i was saying earlierr....

Robin looked at Kitten in great disgust. She was wearing the SHORTEST short he had ever thought humanly possible and a sports bra that had like super extra padding to make her chest look "big". Meanwhile Starfire was wearing a decent outfit: regular cotton shorts & a cute tank top. By the time Kitten realized she was talking to herself & Star and Robin were heading to the changing rooms for class and school was over for the day. Steamed that she had been pretty much rejected again and had been talking to herself for the past hour...she stomped off to the changing room.


	4. TheASKING

The Next Day:

So Robin decided he ask Starfire to the dance, because one it was tom and two BB & Cy were begging him to go b/c it was part of the "highschool experiance"

He pulled her aside and started:

Robin: Hey umm...Star you know how there is a dance tomorrow...uhhh yeahh so I was wondering if...

Star: Yes Robin? Please go on.

Robin: (quietly) want to go with me?

Star: Umm i don't think i caught that.

Robin: Will you go with~me?

Star: ROBIN OF...

All of a sudden Kitten pops up out of no where.

Kitten: So Dicky poo~it's your last chance to ask me to the dance!

Robin: I already answered. My answer is NO.

Kitten: BUT DICKYPOO!

Robin takes Stars hand and walks off.

Star: Robin like i was saying earlier, I would love to!

Robin: That's GREAT.

A/N : Sorry would it have been better if I made him work for it? Anyways everyone got there dates~in one way or another.


	5. DANCE

DANCE!

All the guys were in the front waiting for the girls. They were finishing getting ready in Starfire's room. As they emerged the guys mouths dropped. Bumblebee looked glorious in her black and yellow very

low v-neck dress that came to her knees, Raven look stunning in her complete black halter dress with a fringe layered bottom that cam to her calves, and Starfire looked breathtaking in a pale pink

strapless sweatheart neckline knee length dress. And of course the guys looked handsome in their deep black tuxes.

Robin, BB, CY: DANG YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!

BumB: You guys don't look so bad yourselves!

The girls laughed in unison. Everyone took their dates by the arm and led them to limo.

They were one of the last to arrive, so when they walked in all eyes were on them. Everyone yes including raven and beastboy went to the middle of the dance floor and twirled for what seemed like hours. Finally they took a break,

Star: I believe I need to do the powdering of the nose. I shall be back Robin.

Raven/BB-

BB: You look really pretty.

BB's mouth was drooling~

Raven: thanks, i guess. haha

BB: woahhh you actually laughed!

Raven: I'm not a total bore you know!

BB: I know. You're actually a good dancer, too!!!

Raven laughed again as she tried not say ow as beast boy stepped on her feet.

CY/BumB

They were bursting out some funky moves together. ( sorry it's short)

Star-

Starfire was on her way to the restroom to freshen up when Mr. Control Freak (Let's pretend he was just a teacher for now) came up to her.

CF: Oh you look especially lovely tonight.

Starfire wasn't sure but she was finding him eyeing her very creepily.

Star: Thank you Freak

CF: Um.. I would like you to come my classroom real quick. Must discuss something with you. It shall take only a minute.

Star: Yes, Of course.

CF: This way.

Once they were in the classroom, locked the door behind him. Starfire did not feel so well, she felt like her powers were weakened greatly. took a remote control and turned on creepy old

guy romantic music and brought to life a chair that grabbed Starfire before she knew it. She tried to escape, but her super human strength and starbolts weren't working for some reason.

CF: Sorry your powers are of no use here STARFIRE! MUHAHA Just try to relax this won't take "long"

He walked towards her and began to unzip her dress, she may not be able to use her powers but she can still scream. She only got one good scream out before he gagged her. But one scream was

enough for Robin. He knew that scream from miles away. It was Starfire. Without telling the others he ran out of the dance.

Robin-

After Starfire left he went to get punch. & there was Kitten. She was wearing a super pink dress that was way too short and not flattering on her at all. He turned his back and began to walk away,

she saw this as a chance to pounce. She grabbed him from behind and said:

Kitten: OHHH dicky-poo! there you are! hehehe Let's dancee!!

Robin: No i have a date.

Kitten: One dance?

She asked with this ridiculous puppy dog face.

Robin: No

Kitten: Fine. Just one thing, at least walk me out of the dance...

Robin: Fine& leave me alone for the rest of the night.

Kitten: OKAYYY!!!!!

He didn't see the harm as long as it got her off his back.

As he walked her out she stopped him. She jumped on him trying to kiss him.

Kitten: Ohh dicky poo~just one kiss!

Robin: ughhh!...ge..t...offfff!!!!

Then he heard starfire's scream and pushed Kitten off him.

Starfire-

CF got closer to her and began to touch and smell her hair.

CF: ohhh you smell delightful!~

Star: mmmmm

He was just about to take off the rest of her clothes when-

**_BANG!_**'

Robin burst in.

Robin: Got off her you old geezer!

He wasn't affected by the device he built to drain superhero powers because most of his skills were learned.

After he beat up Freak and sent him to jail, and took his remote and destroyed his SH power drain machine; he went to Starfire. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him. Robin untied the gag.

Star: Thank you Robin! I did not know what was going to happen!

Robin: Shh...It's over now.

Starfire put her dress back on & retouched up her hair & make up and walked back out to Robin. He took her hand like he always did and they walked out into the court yard. They found a bench and sat down.

Star: Robin~

Robin: Star~I love...you.

Star: I do too, love you!

Their lips met. It was like they were molded for each other. They pulled away because Robin needed air. All of a sudden BB&CY came out looking for them.

CY: YO~guys come on they're announcing king and queen!

BB: Dudess come on!!!

Robin: We're coming!

He and Star walked back in just as they were announcing:

PErson: _And the winner's are Starfire and Robin!_

Shocked they made their way to the stage to recieve their crowns. They slowed danced to a song under a spotlight.

Together: I love you.


	6. The Plan

A/N: Thank you for the advice ! Sorry I'm slow on updates aren't I~

So the Titans went back school on Monday, all sort of happy in a way. Little did they know what laid ahead for them. Starfire and Robin weren't exactly sure where they stood. They knew they liked each other, but they never made it official that they were an "item".

Kitten was lurking in the shadows, looking upon the Titans as they came in. The all seperated and made there way to there lockers. As Starfire opened hers a note fell out (she's a little dense forgettign she just saw Robin earlier). It was from Robin.

_Meet me on the roof after school.-Dick_

Starfire looked so happy. She jumped in circles and was bouncing off her feet, she couldn't wait for school to end.

School ended and Star raced to roof and saw no one there she waited and waited into the late hours of the evening. And then everything went black. Someone kicked her awake.

"Wake up! Robby~Poo won't be here! Yes I know all about you guys." Kitten said,"Well after I overheard-" She cut herself off not walking to seem stupid because it was so obvious.

Starfire was trapped in handcuffs specially made for Tamarians (Spelling?). She could still use her legs. She gave Kitten a nice hard blow in her stomach sending Kitten backwards and making a hole in the wall.

"Why you little~bitch!" screamed Kitten as she turned a dial, sending imense shocking into Starfire's body. A normal person would not be able to take the pain, but Starfire endured it until it stopped.

"Why are you doing this! You have Fang,"Starfire asked innocently.

"Because Robin creates a new sense of feeling for me! Adventure, I love him!" Kitten was going physco.

To Be continued...

A/N: after i finish this part of the story~the next next chapter will be of beast boy&raven


End file.
